Debilidades oportunas
by DokuHime-sama
Summary: Momo invita a sus amigos a una de sus presentaciones privadas en una fiesta de Halloween donde cierto chico decide aprovechar su resiente descubrimiento acerca de la líder del Mekakushi-dan. ¿Qué trae entre manos? ¿Le funcionará? ¿Descubrirá algo nuevo sobre su querida líder? KanoKido


_**Hola mis queridos lectores! Regreso con una historia KanoKido jejeje espero le den una oportunidad uwu quiero decir que siento que...no quedó tan mal pero no se amo más hacer HaruTaka y siento que me queda mucho mejor pero también me gusta el KanoKido y quise intentarlo xC de verdad espero sea de su agrado**_

_**Ah! otra cosa! le agradezco a las personas que me dejaron reviews en mi primer fanfic HaruTaka me sentí genial :D me alegra que se divirtieran leyéndolo x3 **_

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**-Los personajes perteneces al sensual Jin y su saga Kagerou Project jeje**_

* * *

El día de hoy los miembros del Mekakushi-dan se preparaban con ansias para una fiesta de Halloween a la que fueron invitados por la idol del grupo. Ella daría una presentación en la gran fiesta así que pudo invitar a sus amigos.

Kano pudo ver como todos se preparaban para la fiesta vistiendo sus disfraces a juego, pues querían participar en el concurso de disfraces en pareja del que Momo-chan había hablado tan entusiasmada.

-Goshujin! En esto tampoco planeo perder ante ti-dijo Takane señalando el rostro de Shintarou.

-Ohh con que esas tenemos. Deberías saber ya que entre tú y yo siempre serás la número dos-respondió pedante el ex hikkimori.

-Vamos no peleen, ni si quiera hemos llegado a la fiesta-trataba de calmarlos la fundadora del grupo.

"Ehhh, hay cosas que nunca cambian" pensó Kano mientras observaba divertido la escena. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo observar a Kido meterse a la habitación para cambiarse y sonrió para sus adentros. Sabía que Kido se negaría a participar con él en el concurso y por ello no le revelaría cual era su disfraz así que negoció con Takane, mejor dicho, Ene-chan para que le ayudara en su investigación."Ya quiero ver el rostro de Kido kukuku"

Tiempo después salió el Mekakushi-dan con sus disfraces, Mary y Seto de princesa y prícipe, Ayano y Shintarou ángel y demonio, Takane y Haruka de una provocativa militar y zombie, Hiyori y Hibiya vampiro y licántropo, y finalmente Kido con un sexy traje de bruja el cual provocó un leve sonrojo en Kano.

Todos parecían listos excepto cierto chico con ojos de zorro que vestía su ropa casual.

-Kano-san y tu traje?-preguntó Hiyori.

-Kukuku mi traje es tan genial que tendrán que esperar para verlo.

-Jaja no será que olvidaste conseguir uno?-preguntó de manera burlona Seto.

-Claro que no-dije para observar a Kido-solo esperen…

El viaje no fue muy largo, al poco tiempo pudieron llegar al edificio. Era enorme y con muchas decoraciones a la ocasión y mientras todos observaban embelesados el lugar Kano se fue a uno de los baños a poner en marcha su plan.

Mientras tanto los chicos del Mekakushi-dan saludaban y animaban a Momo quien usaba un vestido con una falda parecida a una calabaza y sin mangas adecuado para su cuerpo.

-Ah! Dónde está Kano-san?-preguntó la idol.

-No estaba detrás de nosotros?-dijo Ayano.

-Ese idio-…-Kido no pudo terminar su frase pues sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban por detrás.

-Ya, ya. Aquí me tienen-cuando Kido se giró para golpearlo se topó con una imagen que no esperaba ver en su vida. Kano usaba un traje similar al de Seto pero el de él era de un gato. La bruja no pudo evitar sonrojarse y ver a otro lado, "Di en el blanco" pensaba Kano.

Él sabía de la debilidad de Kido por los gatos así que por eso consideró en traje perfecto, más aún que sabía que le molestaría el hecho de que parecieran una pareja por sus trajes pero no podría hacerle daño vistiendo eso. Toda la noche Kano estuvo cerca de Kido observando divertido sus reacciones pero cuando la cercanía era mucha optaba por escaparse de él.

En uno de los escapes de la brujita Kano la perdió de vista y fue peor ya que Momo apareció una vez más en al escenario atrayendo a mucha gente. Empezó a buscarla por toda la fiesta mientras la idol cantaba una melodía lenta. El gato seguía buscando cuando se topó con la imagen de Haruka y Takane bailando juntos, la pequeña militar no podía estar más avergonzada "Kukuku me burlaré de ella después"

-Nee Takane-llamó Haruka.

-D-dime…

-Ahora que soy un zombie no te quejarás si te cómo?-dijo Haruka con un toque de picardía.

-A-ah!?-dejó de bailar la más pequeña.

-Ta-ka-nee-tarareó el zombie para besarla.

"Ahhh, esos dos sí que se la pasan bien" pensó con un poco de envidia. Dejando a la pareja atrás decidió descansar de su búsqueda saliendo a un balcón desolado.

-Ahh donde te metiste bruja escurridiza-suspiró.

-K-Kano!?-una voz conocida se hizo presente.

-Ohh pero si es mi bruja favorita-iba a abrazarla pero ella retrocedió.

-Ahhh lo siento, lo siento. Ya no insistiré.

-Kano…siéntate conmigo un rato-dijo levemente sonrojada lo que hizo latir el pecho de cierto gato.

-C-claro!

Ambos se sentaron muy cerca de otro sin embargo no decían ni una palabra. Kano planeaba decir algo para acabar con el silencio, mas se adelantó la líder.

-Eres injusto-decía ocultando su rostro en las rodillas-sabías de mi amor por los gatos cierto?

-Así es, que tal me veo?

-Idiota.

De nuevo el silencio se presentó. Kano sentía que en cierto modo había hecho algo malo así que quiso disculparse a su manera.

-Tsubomi-chan-ronroneó-sabes, no me molestaría que me mimaras un poco. Kido alzó la mirada que reflejaba algo que Kano no podía describir por lo que asumió que un golpe era lo que le esperaba pero en lugar de eso obtuvo algo que lo tomó por sorpresa.

Kido lo había tomado por el cuello y lo apegó a su pecho en un abrazo.

-Pero que…!?-como pudo observó su rostro, sonrojada pero sonriente. El solo podía mirarla embobado.

Con más comodidad la líder acariciaba el cabello del chico y lo apegaba más a ella, por su parte Kano sentía como sus mejillas empezaban a arder. De verdad no esperaba esta reacción.

Estuvieron así por un rato hasta que Kano sintió que ya no era suficiente. En un rápido movimiento quedó sobre la desconcertada bruja.

-Tsubomi-chan necesito más mimos-ronroneaba-por favor, dámelos-tomó la mano de Kido para besarla y lentamente lamerla.

-K-Kano no…-suspiró.

Lentamente subió hasta su cuello dejando besos y discretas lamidas, pasando por sus mejillas y arriesgándose a rozar sus labios suavemente. Los suspiros de Kido le indicaban que no le molestaba.

-Kido…-ronroneó y después unió sus labios en un juguetón beso.

Siguió besando sus mejillas hasta subir a su oreja y como buen gato la lamió lentamente susurrándole un "Nyaaa" con lo que la sintió tensarse y provocando que se levantara con brusquedad tapando con sus manos el rostro.

-Kido, estás bien!?-dijo preocupando.

-S-si, etoo me tengo que ir-respondió aun tapándose pero Kano la tomó de los hombros.

Kano la giró y la obligó a destaparse observando una leve hemorragia nasal en la cara de su amada bruja.

-…Pff jajajajaja Kido si que eres pervertida jajajaja no puedo cre-…-Kido no mostraba su expresión pero se podría asumir por el gran golpe que de repente puso todo negro para el pobre gato.

AL SIGUIENTE DÍA

Kano salió de su habitación aun aturdido por la muestra de "cariño" de su brujita, ya hoy la líder de siempre, para encontrar a sus amigos desayunando.

-Ohh Kano! Pensé que quedarías en coma-saludó Shintarou.

-Jaja yo igual, pero hubiera valido la pena-dijo observando a Kido- Tsubomi-chaaan aliméntameee.

-Tsubomi-chan!?-dijeron todos confundidos.

Kido iba a darle un golpe similar al de anoche, sin embargo Kano la esquivó y se puso algo en la cabeza haciendo que la líder detuviera su segundo ataque sonrojándose.

-Nekomimi?-preguntó Hibiya.

-Ohh así que tienes ese tipo de fetiche-mencionaron burlones Shitarou y Takane.

-C-c-cállense no es verdad!-gritó avergonzada la peliverde

-Nyaaaa-maulló Kano abrazando a su "ama" logrando que ésta se pusiera aun más roja y que el resto del Mekakushi-dan riera sin parar.

En la vida no hay que aprovecharse de las debilidades de los demás, simplemente hay que saberlas usar y de esa manera sacar sonrisas, aún más, si es alguien importante para ti.

FIN

* * *

_**Mmm y bien que tal !? Les gustó ? o.o espero de corazón que siii aunque creo que se me da mejor los fanfics HaruTaka verdad? uwu**_

_**En fiiiin! espero ver sus sensuales opiniones y sugerencias en los reviews x3**_

_**De hecho volveré con más HaruTaka xD**_

_**Hasta pronto!**_


End file.
